The story of Beth
by msdiannaagron
Summary: What if Quinn and Puck had kept Beth? What would their lives be like? QUICK3
1. The Night

"BETH"

Ch. 1:

The Night

Quinn woke up to Beth crying. It was exactly 3:15 am, time for Beth's 2nd feeding of the night. Quinn quietly got out of bed without trying to wake Puck up. She slowly made it down the hallway to her daughter's nursery. She went in and picked up the teary eyed baby girl. She sat down in the old rocking chair her mother used to rock her. She got Beth's bottle and gave it to her. Beth's whimpering slowly subsided. She looked up at Quinn with those beautiful green blue eyes just like her own. Quinn stroked Beth's golden curls as she drank her bottle. "I love you with all my heart. As long as you're my baby, my baby you'll be." Quinn said softly to her. Quinn closed her eyes and she had a flash back to the day she first meet Puck. It was the start of her sophomore year in high school. She was wearing a pink sundress with her blonde wavy hair down. He came up to her and introduced himself. He was the type of boy her dad would never let her date, but there was something about him that she loved. One month later he asked her out. They went out to see a movie. It was an action movie, but Quinn didn't mind. She just liked being with him. He made her feel pretty inside, where it really mattered. He told her that he felt different around her, in a good way though.

Just then Quinn snapped back to reality and Quinn looked down and saw that Beth feel asleep. Quinn put down the bottle and kept rocking her back and forth. Quinn went back to her flashback.

Puck made her feel special. And she did the same for him. They had been dating for two months, when one night after a date Puck invited Quinn into his house. No one was home. They went up to his room. They lay on his bed for a while just talking about life. When suddenly Puck kissed her. The kiss turned into making out. They slowly began going further and further until it turned into sex. And that was the night everything changed. Quinn looked back down at Beth again. Beth looked so serene and peaceful. Perfect in fact. Beth _was_ perfect. Quinn walked over to Beth's crib and gently laid her down. Quinn tiptoed out of Beth's room. She walked into the guest bedroom to sleep, that way she wouldn't wake up Puck. Besides she was now wide awake and still thinking about her flashback. Quinn remembers waking up that next morning and feeling so sick. She threw up twice. She had a knot in her stomach, and not just from being sick. That knot was telling her there was something wrong. Quinn left that morning before Puck had woken up. She drove to the farthest gas station away so no one would recognize her. She walked in and buried her face in her long blonde waves. She hesitantly walked down the isle she never wanted to be spotted in. She checked to see if anyone was looking at her. With her hands shaking, she picked up a small box with the words "pregnancy test" on it. With her hands still trembling she walked towards the front and placed the small box on the counter with $1.25. She was getting into the car, as her phone rang. It was Puck. Quinn couldn't answer. She drove home. She climbed up the secret ladder next to her room she put there for instances like these. She prayed her parents were still in bed. She quietly went into her room. She put her pjs on, messed up her hair, and tried to make it look like she had just woken up. She went into her restroom and just stood there pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. She couldn't take it any longer. She sat down and took the stick out of the box. She followed the directions. She could feel her heart pounding as she waited for the results. Those were the longest three minutes of her life. She was sweating so much. She left like she could faint at any second. She refused to look at the stick, yet she wanted to know. This result could change her life forever. She could feel her eyes slowly looking down. This was it, she saw it. The tiny "plus" sign. She was pregnant.


	2. The Decision

**Ch. 2:**

**The Decision**

Quinn's head was spinning. She slid down her bathroom wall and sat in a daze. She couldn't think at all. She felt like she couldn't breath. She couldn't move at all. She was frozen in a soon to be puddle of her own sweat. She sat frozen for what felt like hours but were only minutes thinking of what to do. All she could think about was how this "thing" in her was going to ruin her life. She slowly moved her hand to her pocket and slid out her phone. She then made her first decision to text Puck. She didn't know how to put it. All she could type was "I need you. It's important. Come to my house." He arrived at Quinn's house no later then 9:30, which was ten minutes after Quinn texted him. Quinn's mom let him in and up. He knocked on her door. No answer. So he slowly opened the door. "Quinn?". He said. "In the bathroom." She said sounding sickly. "Are you alright baby?". "No!". "Whats wrong?" he said in a caring voice. No answer. "Quinn! Your scaring me! Let me in!" She opened the door. He saw her with her head buried in her knees as she sobbed softly. "Quinn? Hey what's wrong? Do you feel sick? Can you look at me?" She shock her head no. "I need to see your beautiful face." He said. "Do you love me?" she said with her head still buried in her knees. "Of course! Your my only love. I'm in love with you Quinn. I will always be. Now can you please tell me what's going on here?". She slowly lifted her head. He still was not able to fully see her face. "Quinn!" She looked at him with blood shot eyes, red cheeks, and sniffling uncontrollably. "I'm pregnant". He froze. The caring and concerned face turned to a scared and concerned face. "Are you sure?" He asked. Quinn pointed to the pregnancy test. He picked it up and starred at the "plus" sign. "Alright. We can do this." "What do you mean?" "Quinn look at me, we can do this." "Puck! We're both in high school! We're not ready or prepared to have a baby!" "Well we made the decision to have unprotected sex, so we made the decision to have a baby. We can do this Quinn." "I'm scared." "We can get threw this." "Alright." "I love you Quinn. "I love you too." "I love our baby too." "Me too."


	3. The Parents

**Ch. 3:**

**The Parents**

The next morning Quinn came over to Puck's home to sit down with his mom and tell her. They thought it would be better to tell her first. They sat them down. Puck's mom Leah sat down. Puck was holding Quinn's hand. "What's going on guys?" Leah asked. "Mom, we're having a baby." Mrs. Evens walked over to Quinn who had her head down. Leah sat down next to Quinn, she picked up her chin, and told her "it's going to be ok." And then she hugged and Quinn cried and cried. "Quinn have you taken any vitamins?" "No not yet." "how far along are you?" "Just 2 days." "We need to get you to the doctors." "Ok." "Have you told your parents yet?" "No not yet. I'm scared." "I can come with you. Puck and I will be by your side." "Thank you Leah!".

That night they sat down with Quinn's parents. Her parents were rich, high class, and thought Quinn was perfect. Her mom, Judy and dad, Keith. They sat them down...

"What's going on?" Keith asked. "I don't have time for this!" He said! "Can we do this later Quinn?" Judy asked. "Mom, Dad this is really important" Quinn said. "Tell us!" they both said. "Fine! I'm pregnant mom and dad. I'm having a baby and there's nothing you can do about it!" Keith stood up and turned to Sam and screamed, "YOU! You got my daughter preganant! You bastard!" "Woah Keith! This is my son, don't talk to him like that!" Leah said. "Get out of my house!" Keith yelled at both Leah and Puck. And then turned to Quinn and said "You too. Get out!" "But daddy!" "Out!" She left with Puck and Leah. She started bawling.


End file.
